Scotty's Story
by Til Ro
Summary: Morgan Scotty has been with the imaginarium for as long as she can remember. Follow her through the story of the film and beyond with a surprising ending. How will she cope balancing her relationships with everyone, and yet attempting to remain sane herself? How will she cope with her feelings for Anton, when the world around them seems to want to pull them apart? ANTON/OC
1. Scotty set's the scene

**HEY YOU LOT! Okay, so this is my first story, only one chapter so far, and I have been re-editing already, with a new plotline and everything worked up. So this (as it says in the description) is an ANTON/OC novel, with a little bit of TONY hitting on MORGAN :O Sorry about that people, it's part of the story :3 No flames please unless they're constructive also- RRR 3**

**Til :3**

* * *

It was beyond 3 am when Janine Taylor left the pub- without David Bouch. Not like he cared apparently. She thought they were meant to be together, until he caught her snogging that skank Tracy Rowlandson. What a Twat! She- Tracy- was the epitome of chav. With straw like, greasy bleach blonde hair; a near tangerine complexion; eyebrows higher on her forehead than the empire state building on the New York skyline and clothes shorter than the distance between the top of Simon Cowell's head and the top of his trousers, it was a wonder she was snogging anyone, but that was just Janine's opinion. Anyways, back to Janine. Meandering down a main road in the middle of London at 3 am in a drunken stupor was not the greatest of ideas, but when one is intoxicated, certain situations like this cannot be helped. Eerie music flooded Janine's ears as she rounded a corner, and the quite obviously desperate sight of some lad in tights with silver makeup on came into her eye line as she rounded the corner. Now being in London, she was accustomed to sights like this. Stopping and staring was another thing she was accustomed too also. And she did just that.

"I mercury, messenger of the gods invite you, for one night only here at this very venue, to enter the Imaginarium of the great, Doctor Parnassus!" cried the lad. Curtains flew open, revealing two extravagantly dressed women... or girls really and an old man hunched on a stool. Fucking circus freaks Janine betted. "Wow... that sure will reel in the customers. " She yelled back, and started as he turned to her. She almost jumped a foot in the air when he jumped off his little stage and his face drew closer to hers. "I dare you to try madam, I dare you to enter and have, for one moment, your wildest dreams! Over a thousand years old, older than time itself, he has the power, to empower your mind! " She glared at him before relenting... most likely due to intoxication and one too many mojitos or riojas. "Fine..." she grumbled before jumping up the steps on the side of the makeshift stage. He gestured to a crappy plastic mirror... She stepped through.

That was the last anyone saw of Janine Taylor.

* * *

Soon the police came and forced us to clear out of the area- as per usual- after they heard of some form of disturbance. It's just a shame that woman ended up having to get lost I guess. I mean, I know it's not like she didn't deserve it, but still, I wish people would at least try to redeem themselves. Oh, sorry, I should probably introduce myself? My name Is Morgan Scotty, and I travel with Anton; Valentina, my half sister; the good ol' doctor and of course Percy- difficult to forget Percy! We travel round in this little portable stage type thing all round the country, to different places trying to make a (dis)honest living performing. We do this skit you see. There's something magical about the doctor. The mirror's linked to his mind, and when he goes into his 'trances' there becomes a whole world behind it, to encourage people to turn towards a better life, after letting them have a taste of their wildest dreams. I don't know all the logistics, but there's two options- good and bad, obviously. Choose good, you're safe, choose bad... and I dread to think. But let's carry on.

I'm only just 18 to be honest, on the 14th February- Valentine 's Day. The Doc always said there was something special about me because of it, but I've never believed it. He mentioned something about some Slavic goddess named Kupala or something, and never calls me Morgan, but Pal. He's a bit mad I think. And then there's Anton, who's a year older than me, well, a year and a couple of months. He's... something else. He never told me where he came from, or what he did before joining us, but he's my closest friend, and will continue to be- I love him to bits. I'm not going to pretend that I don't have feelings towards him, which I do- big ones, but I doubt they'd ever be reciprocated. My half sister Valentina has her eyes on him, or well... not really, but she almost likes to have him there as a backup. And who could blame her to be fair, when living the life that we do, you kinda need a backup plan, in case anything goes wrong. But yeah, he shows no form of romantic attraction towards either of us, but has assured us both that he's not gay- thank god!

I was sitting in my little cubby hole for a room- almost like a kid's den made of a duvet and a couple of tatty pillows in hues of red, blue and purple- reading Harry Potter for like the umpteenth time. A knocking interrupted my reading. "Oi, Morry, it's me, you in there?" I heard a voice call: Anton's.

"Yeah, come in!" I shouted back, and unlatched the lock on the floor of my room. Anton's head appeared in the gap. Soon, the rest of his body appeared through the gap, and he shut the weak wooden door with a quiet thud. I rested back onto my... well there wasn't really a word for it. A poof you could call it, a...cosy... warm... Hole, I guess.

"Alright?" I asked, glancing up at him as he flopped down beside me, and slung his arm casually over my shoulders. "Yeah, you?" He asked. I nodded silently, and continued reading. He huffed. I huffed. I put the novel down. "What?" I asked, and he looked at me like a petulant child, expecting something from a parent. "Talk to me," He said "Whenever I come in here, I want you to talk to me, so please do! I'm lonely. Val's being a bitch, Perce is just mean, and Parnassus is pissed. You're my only company on this thing- not that I'm complaining!" He added with a wink. I sighed and rolled my eyes, a smile gracing my mouth at his semi-flirty nature. "Okay then, what do you want me to say?" I asked, as I snuggled down into his embrace, my head resting on his chest, his arm moving to my waist. He shrugged and smiled down at me. We knew this position wasn't romantic or anything- or at least he thought. I hoped it was secretly. "I dunno," he said, "What's happening in your head, your mind, your heart...?" He trailed off, and looked away. I took a breath, about to answer him, when a loud knocking burst me from my train of thought. "Morgan, Anton, come quick, someone's hanging over the water, help me rescue them!"

* * *

**OKAY DRAMA :O oh, well not really, just more of a filler/intro/thing I cooked up. Imma have to love, and leave ya :P**


	2. Saving in the rain

Footsteps pounded on the creaky wooden stairs at Val's exclamation. We raced out top to try and get a better view. It was raining harder than I'd ever seen it before in Manchester, and I ended up gazing over the water at a dancing shadow, shivering like a Chihuahua. Anton noticed needless to say. After all, I wasn't wearing the most suitable clothing for this weather: Frayed denim shorts; a large, Aztec print woollen cardigan; no shoes and a white tank top were hardly going to keep me warm in a storm. He started to shed his Barbour-style jacket. "What are you doing?!" I half- shouted, as he placed it round my shoulders, squinting from the rain dripping down off his hair. "You'll freeze!" I cried. He shrugged, and wrapped his arm around me, without looking down.

"Better me than you!" He shouted back. I was concerned though, that left him in nothing but a dark blue vest and khaki trousers. "But Anton-" I started to protest, but Val interrupted me.

"Oi, down there, on the water! Can you see?" She pointed with a shaky, dainty finger. I gazed back to the dancing shadow, and then back to Val as she launched herself off the side of the cart and too the edge of the bridge. She bent over the railings. "I can see him! Someone help me get him- quickly!" She screamed. I was snapped back to the realisation of how bad this situation was. If we did nothing to help this man, then we were basically responsible for his death. I launched myself over the side of the wooden cart, crying out as my bare feet hit the tarmac below. Pulling myself up, I grabbed a rope and started to tie it round my waist. "What are you doing?!" Anton cried, suddenly appearing beside me. "Helping him! Now tie this to something, I'm going down there to get him!" I turned to the edge, but a hand round my wrist stopped me. "Oh no you're not Morgan! I will not risk your life just to save some guy, let me do it!" He shouted, and attempted to grasp the rope secured round my waist. I turned to him, and put my hands on either side of his face. "Better me than you." I spoke softly, quoting his words from earlier. I pulled away from him and turned to the edge once again. "Ready?" I shouted to Valentina, who had been tying the rope to the cart, and the edge of the bridge, whilst I had effectively distracted Anton. "Ready!" I shouted back, as I Started to climb over the edge.

I huffed heavily as I brought the deadweight body over the side. I saw Anton visibly relax, and come over to me. "He's not gonna live much longer if you don't help him!" Shouted Percy down from the top. I scowled up at him. O ye little of faith. I dragged myself over to the guy's body, and brushed some hair from his face. He had some bizarre symbols in red ink on his forehead- some form of triangles and writings. Looking through that though, I could see he was attractive. He had a strong jaw line and chiselled featured adorning a tanned and ragged face. I had to focus though. I placed my hands crossed over atop his sodden, yet hard, chest and pumped and pressed down in a steady rhythm to try and get his blood flowing again. It wasn't as easy as I had seen it in movies. I tried to blow some air into his lungs, and heard Val softly chanting "Come on, come on, come on!" In the background. I pumped his chest again, and a hard, metal tube object flew from his mouth and onto the floor. The man gasped and his eyes flew open wide. He flopped back onto the floor taking ragged breaths and gazed up at me. I stared into his brown eyes.

"Am I dead?" He croaked hoarsely, as though his voice had not been used in years.

"No, I think we saved you." I replied, and stroked some more hair from his face, to attempt to see more of the strange symbols, that were slowly washing away. A hand appeared on my shoulder.

"Pal, we should probably get him inside, and warm." It was Parnassus. I nodded, and looked to the man who had once again passed out. Anton and I each took an arm and attempted to pull him up. Anton was having no trouble, but I was still weak from the exertion of lifting him up here, and the cold had slowly seeped into my bones. Valentina came to my aid, and together the three of us carried him in into the carriage, where the professor was waiting with blankets, and we would be waiting for information as to our new arrival.


	3. The interruption

**You guys are lucky I'm so bored- 2 chapters in one day, you lucky, lucky buggers :P okay, I forgot to say this in the first two chapters so here it is: I DO NOT OWN THE IMAGINARIUM OF DOCTOR PARNASSUS. *sighs* I do however own Morgan Scotty and the Kupala plotline that will follow :3 MUAHAHAHHA.**

**BYE :3**

**Till xx**

* * *

We had been waiting for only an hour and already, Val was acting like she was in love with this bloke. He had barely spoken 4 words for Christ's sake! And he had to be like 20 years older than her. She's only 15, and he looks...35-ish?! I mean it's pathetic. I was attempting to dry off by a small candle in my cubby hole. Never gonna happen though. One candle trying to dry a 10.2 stone woman? Yeah, right. Although, one thing of this situation I will forever be glad of. Anton's coat hid the fact that my top had gone completely see through, and my red lacy bra had become extremely visible. Oh lord am I thankful for that goddamn coat. I still have it.

I know it sounds weak, and pathetic and loserish and stuff (and yes, I am aware loserish is not a word, but it's my brain, I'll make up words if I want to!) but I just want him to come up here and get it so we can spend some more time alone together... Oh god, what a pathetic wish right? I mean look at me: some back-street circus girl pining after a fit lad who I may or may not have been in love with for the past 3 years, who shares no romantic feelings towards me whatsoever. Jesus. Morgan Scotty, pull yourself together!

As always it seems, a voice interrupted me from my thoughts: "Morry, you up there love?" Anton. Okay. I may have just internally screamed a little, and done a happy dance, but that's not important right now. I guess wishes do come true! "Yeah, come in Anton!" I called back, and lounged back on my... poof, attempting to look casual, whilst drying myself on the candle. The floor-door flipped open, and in popped Anton's head. "Am I alright to chill in here for a bit, Val's doing my head in?" He asked, with the cutest ever puppy dog look on his face. Awh, who am I to refuse!? I nodded, and smiled. Valentina can be lovely, at times, but sometimes she acts like the 15 year old she is- moody and obsessive over new guys. It's known to be best to stay away from her when she gets like that; otherwise injuries have been known to happen.

"Awesome," he said, whilst shutting the door behind him "Thanks Morry!" He strolled across and flopped down beside me on my poof, making me flop over on to his lap. We both knew that was intentional. I giggled as I pushed myself upright again, yet was forced to stay crushed to Anton's ribcage by his arm. "Let me go!" I squeaked, although it was somewhat muffled due to the fact that my face was on his chest. "Never!" he cried, in the style of a stereotypical evil villain from some Disney movie or other. I giggled again as his arm wrapped round my waist, but before I knew it, somehow we had taken a tumble onto the floor and I was pinned beneath him, arms above my head. His legs were either side of mine; hips hovering above mine; chest hovering above mine and face hovering above mine. Less than 4 inches away.

"Let me go!" I cried, and fake attempted to wriggle away from him. I seriously liked this position we were in. "Not a chance!" He spoke softly, and looked into my eyes. We stopped. He was starting to lean closer to me, and I could see every eyelash, every freckle, and every detail of his face. I felt his breath on my lips as I tilted my lips towards his. There was barely a gap now, and our eyes were starting to close. I could feel the soft skin of his top lip gently brushing against mine. This was really happening. I arched my back into him, our breathing coming out staggered and heavy. We were about to kiss when a knock sounded, and a muffled voice was heard. "Morgan, he's woken up? That man? And he's asking for you." Val sounded pissed.

* * *

**GAH. I KNOW IT'S TOO SOON BUT I WANT THEM TO KISSSSSSSS 3 Ahahah, sorry about my little fangirl moment :3 Okay, you lot know the drill! No flames, unless constructive, RRR 3**

**NEXT TIME: **

**Anton rolled off me, and sat up, one hand over his face, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. "We'd better go." He said, as he stood up, and offered one hand to me.**

**"Yeah." I sighed, blushing heavily, as I took his hand. He pulled me up with so much momentum, that my body slammed into his. I blushed, and was about to mumble an apology, when he spun me round, and pressed me against one of the wooden walls...**


	4. Meeting 'George'

**YO BENDERS.**

**Okay, so this will be my last update before school starts, after that, updates will become less frequent sadly. I'm sorry! Only because this is the year of my GCSE's (Final school exams) and determine which A-levels I can take and which college I can go to, and they're so important to meeeeee... I apologise my minions... ENJOY SOME JUICY DRAMA :3**

**Til xxx**

* * *

I trudged downstairs following after Val, after mine and Anton's rather awkward exchange after the almost kiss. Our cart had stopped and it was now located in some abandoned lot in the industrial district under a bridge. It was morning.

* * *

"_Well, we should go then..." I sighed, and pushed myself into a sitting position._ _Anton rolled off me, and sat up, one hand over his face, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. "Yeah." He said, as he stood up, and offered one hand to me. I huffed, blushing heavily, as I took his hand. He pulled me up with so much momentum, that my body slammed into his. I blushed, and was about to mumble an apology, when he spun me round, and pressed me against one of the wooden walls. His hands grazed my hipbones as his chest and stomach pressed into me. Brown met blue as our eyes locked. We were once again breathing hard and shallow breaths. "Morry, I just... I just want to say that I-"_

"_OI! Morgan! Did you hear me? Hurry up for Christ's sake!"_

"_Later." I breathed, and pulled out from his hold against the wall. He sighed and nodded, then proceeded to help me in opening the wooden door._

* * *

Anton followed behind me and we left the cart to find a fire burning, and Percy, Parnassus and our new arrival stood outside, all looking to be on their guard. "What's going on?" I voiced, wondering why everyone seemed tense. I had obviously missed some kind of argument or something. The strangers eyes rested on my face, as did everyone else's. There was silence until: "He was asking for you, said he wanted to speak to you, and wouldn't speak until you came." Percy. He smirked at the wary looking stranger and plodded off, to relax most likely. Parnassus sighed, and took a seat nearby, most likely to monitor the oncoming interaction between Val, Anton, the stranger and I. "What's your name?" I asked him, not expecting the response that followed.

"I don't know." He bluntly stated. I was about to question him further when Anton butted into the conversation. "What? How can you not know your own name?" The man shrugged. Valentina suddenly flounced forwards and latched herself onto the poor guy's arm. "He obviously has amnesia, so in the mean time, I have chosen to call him George. Isn't that right George?" 'George' as he was newly named, looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah, sure it is. Look love, I don't really know how I got here, or who the hell you lot are, but you seem like more than decent folk, some of you better than others," he eyed me and gave me the once over when he said that. I shuddered. "But in all honesty, I gotta go. It was lovely meeting you all, thanks again for everything. Buh-bye."

Parnassus interrupted. "And where," he asked in a grandiose voice, that instantly commanded respect "do you intend to go?" George halted in an attempt to leave. I could practically see the cogs turning in his brain. "Um... yeah, hadn't quite considered that. Maybe it is better if I stay! My neck's knacked, and I don't know where to go, and I just, I just..." He announced, whilst heading in my direction. He started to obviously fake having a panic attack, with very bad dramatics. Naturally, Val rushed to his aid immediately, being the naive little soul that she is. Anton and I folded our arms and I pursed my lips, not buying it. Neither was anyone else as it seems- apart from Parnassus. "Wait," He started. "I know those symbols! You work for Mr. Nick don't you?! Does he have a new...?" He started babbling off about deals and propositions. 'George' just nodded along. Anything to make his life easier I guessed. The professor bounced off, and pulled Val and I into hugs on his way back into the cart. I sighed, and turned to Anton, blushing as I remembered our encounter from earlier. I turned away, towards George, and held out my hand to help him up. I wasn't particularly strong, but I could at least attempt to help him?

He grasped my hand tightly, and pushed himself off the ground using my hand as a support. He was strong- incredibly so- judging by the way I staggered to keep my balance. He turned to me, and put on what I assumed was his 'seduction face' you know, the one that all guys have? "Thank you darling," I swear he just winked "And what might I call you?" I nearly laughed. It took so much effort to keep a straight face. "Morgan." I stated, and before I knew it, he had grappled onto my hand and kissed it, much to my repulsion. I internally gagged, tore my hand away from him, and strolled back towards Anton. As I left I put a little more sway into my hips. I don't know why. I guess although I wasn't interested, it was nice to be the object of someone's desire I guess, if for a little while. I glanced back. Once again, Valentina was pissed. I silently cheered.

I turned to Anton on my way in, and asked "You coming?"

"Yeah" he said, then turned and followed me in, wrapping his arm round my waist as he went. Once again, I internally cheered. He kicked the door to the cart shut behind us, and aided me in my scramble up the staircase to my comfy hole. He followed me in. The door bolted shut.

* * *

**UNG. HEATH LEDGER. SO HOT. I nearly cried when I found out he was dead :( Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. once again, RRR :P **


End file.
